Escaping one last time
by carla.gallagherhawkins
Summary: Seamus intenta escapar de Dean una vez más pero nunca llega muy lejos [Dean/Seamus] (La historia está terminada, pero la página no me deja cambiarle el status)
1. Ireland

Se sentó cerca del acantilado, sintiendo el viento revolviéndole el cabello suavemente. No había nada en la Tierra como respirar ese aire, el aroma del agua azulada golpeando contra las rocas, el pasto tan increíblemente verde, el olor de la tierra y el rocío persistente de la mañana. Si lo hubiera pensado apenas un poco, nunca habría huído hacia allí, no mientras tuviera que mirar a los ojos a su madre. Ella sabía que algo pasaba y nunca fue una mujer que callara sus pensamientos. Si alguien lo sabía, ese era él. La pelea en quinto con Harry había sido en parte porque no creía del todo que Voldemort hubiera vuelto, pero por otro lado también le había dado la razón a su madre para que en algún momento se callara. No había sucedido y tal vez por eso cuando había vuelto a Hogwarts estaba tan malditamente irritado que había explotado. Cuando él y Harry se habían vuelto a hablar, le había pedido más disculpas de las necesarias, diciéndose a sí mismo que a partir de ese momento, le daría la razón a su madre como a los locos y nada más. Pero volver a Irlanda era como volver a respirar y no podía imaginarse haber ido a ningún otro lado. La gente que lo cruzaba por el camino lo saludaba efusivamente, como si lo no vieran hace años y le preguntaban cuánto tiempo se quedaría. No le tomó mucho tiempo toparse con Liam, su mejor amigo de la infancia que, luego de abrazarlo como si quisiera quebrarle las costillas, había tratado de convencerlo de que no volviera nunca más a la escuela. Liam no se dio cuenta de que se quedó mirando fijamente un punto mientras hablaba, ni que se fue muy lejos de allí en su mente. Las palabras "mejor amigo" retumbaban en su mente, como tambores gigantes sincronizados y el dolor de cabeza era inminente. Se obligó a volver a la realidad, para escuchar las buenas nuevas del pueblo. Quedó con Liam para ir al bar esa noche, dijo que podría organizar rápidamente una pequeña fiesta en su honor. Seamus supo instantáneamente que lo esperaba una noche movida. Esas "pequeñas fiestas" estaban siempre llenas de alcohol, música, danza y mucho mucho... alcohol. De verdad, no tenía idea cómo hacían todos para levantarse al otro día y seguir con la vida normalmente.

Llegó a casa y sonrió sinceramente. Eso no había sucedido desde que había llegado hacía dos días y, por lo menos, logró que su madre no lo siguiera atormentando con preguntas. La noticia de la "pequeña fiesta" la alegró y la mantuvo ocupada mostrándole distintos vestidos a Seamus para que eligiera. No es que no quisiera a su madre, cuando estaba de buen humor y no lo atosigaba por cualquier cosa, la adoraba. Era una madre muy sobreprotectora, fuerte, amorosa... básicamente irlandesa. Nadie más podría entenderlo. Se levantó de la silla de madera en la que estaba sentado en la cocina y abrió la puerta para que su madre saliera. La brisa fresca de la noche le acarició la cara y se sintió realmente bien desde que había llegado.

Cuando entró al bar, sintió que no estaba realmente preparado para lo que habían armado. Prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba allí (si no eran todos) y apenas apareció por la puerta, todos giraron hacia el, vasos en la mano y con fuertes gritos, brindaron en su honor. Casi que se sintió famoso y cohibido por primera vez en su vida, hasta que su madre le dio un golpecito en el hombro y Liam se acerco con un vaso de cerveza. Se sentó en una mesa con él y sólo logró cruzar unas pocas palabras de asombro, cuando un violín, dos gaitas y un bodrán comenzaron a sonar, llevándose todos los demás sonidos consigo. En cuestión de segundos, cuatro chicas se habían puesto a bailar, moviendo rápidamente los pies, de una manera casi hipnotizante y poco después cuatro chicos las tomaban de la cintura o de la mano para sacarlas a bailar. Seamus se encontró con la mirada de su madre, que lo observaba desde una punta del bar y él levantó su vaso hacia ella. Ella hizo lo mismo y ambos se sonrieron. Cuando volteó a ver a Liam, este le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia la puerta y ambos se levantaron, intentando pasar entre montones de gente sentada y gente bailando.

-Entonces... ¿qué haces acá? –preguntó Liam de sopetón, apoyándose contra la pared del bar, tomando un sorbo de cerveza y mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Perdón? –Seamus frunció el ceño.

-Todavía no estás de vacaciones y tu madre está todo el tiempo mirándote como si te fueras a romper.

Seamus rodó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. –Es mi último año, supongo que fue... las cosas no estaban tan bien allá hasta hace poco, ¿sabes? Ahora han mejorado mucho pero es una transición compleja –Liam, a pesar de haber sido su primer mejor amigo, no tenía idea de que Seamus era mago, así que siempre se le complicaba hablar de la escuela. Liam sabía que no era un tópico fácil para su amigo, por eso rara vez lo tocaba. Seamus no era una persona a la que le costara hablar, así que esta situación la tomaba con mucho cuidado. Además, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que había habido una guerra en el mundo mágico, que Harry había vencido a Voldemort y que, de a poco, estaban levantando los pedazos?. Seamus se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo miraba algo preocupado. –Y mi madre es mi madre... –continuó-... No me ha dejado tranquilo desde que llegué y no tengo ninguna esperanza de que eso suceda –Trató de sonar gracioso, pero su voz fue tan amarga que hasta la cerveza le pareció dulce. Liam lo notó también, pero tuvo la discreción de no decir nada. No hizo más preguntas, solo sonrió y Seamus se sintió profundamente agradecido. Volvieron al bar donde, durante otras dos horas, no hubo otra cosa que musica, brindis y baile.

Cuando Seamus llegó a su cama, se dio cuenta de que ya no aguantaba esas fiestas como antes. No estaba ebrio, pero si se sentía algo mareado y no particularmente feliz. Muy por el contrario, lo único que hacía era recordar por qué había llegado a Irlanda cuando tendría que estar en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera llegó a sacarse la ropa cuando se hundió contra la almohada, respirando hondo, tratando de evitar la migraña y los pensamientos. No supo cuándo se durmió, pero las horas fueron eternas y los sueños fueron tan pesados que revolvió toda la cama. Ya cuando el sol se estaba levantando, se despertó con su mano derecha sobre su boca, silenciando el sollozo que intentaba escapar. El dolor en su pecho por contenerse sólo se calmó cuando ya no pudo ver el sol por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Giró y se sentó en la cama, tomándose las piernas y hundiendo la cara en sus rodillas. Sus sollozos se escuchaban apenas, se perdían en la tela gruesa de sus jeans.

-¿Shay? – No levantó el rostro, no tenía fuerzas. Sintió un peso que hundía la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Hijo... –Una mano se posó suavemente sobre una de sus rodillas, luego acarició su cabello y desistió. El peso abandonó la cama y sintió un beso en su cabeza y una mano en su espalda. Poco después, su madre abandonó la habitación.

Finalmente levantó el rostro, bañado en lágrimas y le costó un buen rato dejar de sollozar. Había tantas cosas mal en la situación. ¿Cómo decirle a su madre que había despertado muchas veces así?. Que se había sentido tan desolado cuando se había dado cuenta de que nunca se iba a casar, ni en Irlanda como había querido su madre, ni en ningún lado. Que nunca iba a tener hijos. Que el pueblo que tanto amaba probablemente nunca entendería cómo se sentía. Irlanda, en sí misma, lo hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, pero la gente... la gente siempre fue otro cantar. Aquí o en otro lado, en Londres, en Hogwarts. La gente... y él. Porque si había alguien en el mundo de quien NO se tenía que enamorar era de él. Tres años hacía que lo veía de otra forma, que ya no lo miraba dibujar admirándolo por su talento, no, ahora lo admiraba a él. Cómo fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrado y se mordía la lengua al hacer una línea particulamente difícil. Y era imposible no pensar en qué sería su inspiración. Era imposible no pensar en el hombre en el que se había convertido. Tan alto, esbelto, grácil. Seamus pensaba que si hubiera sabido dibujar, se habría pasado la vida dibujándolo a él. Con su piel morena y esa sonrisa simpática que llevaba siempre. Como si siempre estuviera pensando en algo bonito. Seamus gruñó y se tomó la cabeza. Siempre terminaba pensando en estas cosas y estaba MAL.

¿Por qué había escapado?. Habían estado festejando el final de la guerra y la vuelta de Harry, Ron y Hermione a Hogwarts en la sala común de Gryffindor. Merlín sabe cuánto whisky de fuego y cerveza de manteca había esa noche. Nadie siquiera se preocupó de que los más chicos no bebieran, había demasiada algarabía. Nada importaba. Iba por su segunda cerveza cuando volteó para ver a Dean, siendo arrinconado por Lavender. Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en besarlo, estaba ocupada intentando meterse bajo su remera. El moreno reía, moviéndose de un lado a otro debatido entre las cosquillas y estar siendo prácticamente violado en público. Entonces la mirada de Dean encontró la de Seamus, todavía con un brillo de diversión e incredulidad que lo hizo derretir por unos segundos. Los labios de Dean se movieron con parsimonia, tan perfectos, carnosos y humedos, formando silenciosamente la palabra "ayuda". Los miembros de Seamus se despertaron instantáneamente (las piernas... de verdad, sólo las piernas) y casi corrió a su rescate. El irlandés tiró con suavidad pero con decisión de la cintura de Lavender, tomándola completamente por sorpresa. La chica no logró reaccionar durante algunos segundos, que Seamus aprovechó para lanzarla contra Neville que estaba a apenas un metro, mirando a otro lado. Dean no esperó y salió rápido hacia el otro lado de la sala común, subiendo la escalera como un rayo, seguido del irlandés. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación tras de sí, entre risas y respiraciones entrecortadas por la carrera. Dean se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama de Seamus, secándose algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias. Tuve miedo por un momento –Dijo, sonriendo mientras que su amigo se apoyaba contra uno de los postes de la cama y se balanceba, mirándolo.

-No es nada... no me parecía correcto que perdieras tu virginidad en público –En apenas un segundo sintió como su propia almohada le golpeaba fuertemente la cara.

-Cabrón –Dean se había incorporado sobre sus rodillas en la cama y lo miraba con una sonrisa tan endemoniadamente sexy que ya no lo oía.

-Yo no fui el que pidió ayuda como una damisela en apuros

El moreno se estiró y lo tomó del brazo fuertemente, arrojándolo sobre la cama. Lucharon durante un rato, riendo, respirando entrecortadamente y diciéndose todo tipo de groserías. Finalmente, Dean lo arrinconó contra el cabezal de la cama, tomando sus brazos y con una sonrisa triunfal. Fue en ese momento que Seamus perdió todo rastro de sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró tristemente e intento alejar sus ojos azules de los labios de Dean pero se le volvió tan complicado que ni siquiera pudo esforzarse. El moreno soltó sus brazos y el irlandés acercó su rostro al de Dean, inclinándolo un poco para que sus narices no chocaran. El moreno no se movio ni un milímetro y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Seamus bajó la cabeza y gimió con frustración. Levantó la vista y no pudo descifrar la mirada de Dean.

-Estás ebrio –Dijo, a modo de explicación. Se levantó, alejándose de Dean lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación. Nunca volvió. A la mañana siguiente estaba en Irlanda.

No quería imaginarse lo que hubiera sucedido si lo hubiera besado. En su mente sólo había dos opciones: 1) Que Dean lo recordara al día siguiente y no quisiera dirigirle la palabra nunca más o 2) Que no lo recordara y el tuviera que vivir toda su vida con el recuerdo del sabor y la textura de los labios de su mejor amigo, sin la posibilidad de volver a probarlos. No, definitivamente ninguna de las dos valía la pena, no cuando lo que estaba en juego era su amistad.


	2. Angel

Angels – Sarah McLachlan

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance__  
__For the break that will make it OK__  
__There's always some reason to feel not good enough__  
__And it's hard at the end of the day__  
__I need some distraction or a beautiful release__  
__Memories seep from my veins__  
__Let me be empty and weightless and maybe__  
__I'll find some peace tonight_

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Había soñado tantas veces con eso. Con los labios de Dean, su cuerpo, sus dedos que eran a la vez tan fuertes y tan gentiles. Y, ¿si volviera a ocurrir?. No estaba seguro de poder detenerse como lo había hecho. Además por algo tan simple como un beso, se había ido hasta Irlanda. Desechó la idea con una sonrisa sarcástica. No volvería a ocurrir por dos simples razones: Dean era heterosexual, y en caso de que no lo fuera, no se fijaría en él. No tenía ningún talento en especial, además de explotar todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. La mayoría de la gente encontraba su acento demasiado extraño y generalmente pensaban que estaba hablando en otro idioma. El moreno, de hecho, se divertía mucho con esto. A veces se hacía pasar por el traductor de Seamus y podían mantener la farsa por horas. Nunca podría gustarle su piel demasiado pálida, llena de pecas. Él, como buen irlandés, tenía cuerpo de campo. Pequeño pero fornido, nada estilizado como Dean. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el grito de su madre, el desayuno estaba listo. Bajó a la cocina, intentando parecer un poco más animado pero su madre no era tonta.

-Shay... –Comenzó.

-Todavía no –Contestó su hijo, removiendo un tazón de avena y negando con la cabeza. Su madre asintió y respiró hondo.

-Esta noche habrá una pequeña fiesta en el bar, por el cumpleaños de Cathal. ¿Vendrás?

-No creo que tenga fuerzas para otra "pequeña fiesta". Creo que me quedaré descansando, tengo algunas cosas que revisar –Mintió. No se había llevado nada con él y en su casa no tenía mucho, ya que la mayor parte del año no estaba allí. Su madre intentó esconder su descontento, pero demostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como él. La mujer se levantó abruptamente y Seamus atinó a alejarse un poco de la mesa, esperando algún golpe o algún objeto contundente arrojado en su dirección. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Su madre tomó su abrigo de la puerta y salió, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que volvía más tarde.

El resto del día lo pasó caminando por el pueblo, necesitaba ver gente y movimiento para distraerse. Si volvía al acantilado (por más increíblemente hermoso que fuera) se pondría a pensar otra vez y realmente no tenía fuerzas para eso. Liam lo acompañó en su caminata un rato, se notaba que quería hacerle preguntas pero no se atrevía. En ese sentido tenía mucho en común con Dean, ambos presentían cuando no quería hablar porque convengamos que esos momentos no se daban muy seguido. Liam le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le contó anécdotas que habían sucedido mientras estaba en la escuela. El dicho dice "pueblo chico, infierno grande" y es así. Algunas historias eran realmente picantes y entre risas y exclamaciones, logró sentirse un tanto mejor. Tal vez si sólo le dijera a Liam que le gustaban... bueno, no le gustaban TODOS los hombres. Sólo los particularmente artisticos, inteligentes, morenos... ¿Para qué engañarse?. Le gustaba él, sólo él. Y escaparse no estaba sirviendo de nada.

Ya cuando caía la tarde se encaminó a su casa. Su madre estaba en la cocina, moviéndose incesantemente, preparando té y tostadas con manteca y mermelada. Apenas se detuvo a mirarlo y murmuró un saludo. Cuando finalmente terminó con los preparativos, puso todo en la mesa y se sentó frente a su hijo. La mirada reprobatoria y los cuestionamientos parecían haber desaparecido de un momento a otro. Seamus no estaba seguro de entender que estaba pasando, cuando su madre empezó a contarle sobre unas ovejas del campo de su tío Naoise, que vivía a unos tres kilómetros. Escuchó toda la historia sin chistar, no quería arruinar ese momento de paz. Cuando se dio cuenta, su madre se estaba levantando, argumentando que iba a arreglarse para asistir al cumpleaños de Cathal.

Veinte minutos después estaba solo y no sabía que hacer. Subió a su habitación, tal vez allí encontrara algo de su infancia que lo entretuviera un rato. Encontró un libro de fábulas irlandesas que su madre le leía cuando era chico. Estaba viejo, casi roto pero los recuerdos que le traía lo hicieron verlo como un tesoro preciado. Se sentó en su cama y puso el libro a su lado. Suspiró. Pensar en Dean le hacía mal e intentar no hacerlo le hacía peor. Se recostó, viendo cómo el sol terminaba de caer y se empezaban a escuchar los ruidos de la noche. Lo que le pasaba con Dean no era algo pasajero, lo sabía. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo. Sentía la presión en su pecho como no la había sentido en mucho tiempo. La última vez probablemente había sido cuando se había admitido a sí mismo que le gustaban los hombres. En esas noches que despertaba rogando que ninguno de los chicos pudiera escuchar sus sollozos ahogados.

Fue peor cuando esos sueños cambiaron y en todos ellos estaba él. Seamus despertaba y lo primero que veía era a Dean, durmiendo, sin saber que él estaba soñando cosas que jamás se atrevería a confesar. Esos sueños habían avanzado demasiado rápido. Fueron muy pocos en los que el moreno sólo lo arrinconaba en el algún pasillo de Hogwarts para besarlo tímidamente. Luego fueron dos o tres en los que lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana, y al siguiente ya estaban en un aula vacía haciendo... Seamus cerró los ojos y respiró lo más hondo que pudo. El problema es que esos sueños parecían hasta inofensivos cuando los comparaba con los que empezaron después. Dean lo tomaba de la cintura, lo miraba fijo. Su toque era sumamente suave y en apenas un susurro le decía millones de cosas cursis, de las cuales Seamus sólo recordaba algunas pocas al despertar. Pero era la sensación que dejaba en él. Como un toque invisible que le gritaba que necesitaba que el moreno lo quisiera. Esos eran los que verdaderamente dolían.

Se sentía tan pesado, cargado de culpa, de remordimientos, de dudas. De pensamientos, de sueños y de sentimientos. Si tan sólo pudiera vaciarse, liberarse y descansar. El sonido de la puerta de entrada lo distrajo. Miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía tan temprano de vuelta su madre?. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y entro en la cocina, arreglándose un poco la ropa arrugada.

-¿Qué pasó que volviste tan temprano, ma? –La respuesta no llegó y levantó la vista, casi indignado. -¿Qué... –No pudo formular ninguna pregunta. Su madre había sido temporalmente cambiada por un joven, moreno, altísimo y hermoso, que ahora lo estaba mirando entre curioso e indeciso.

-Tu madre me envió una lechuza. –Habló, al fin- Dijo que estabas mal

Seamus gruñó, frustrado. –Te hizo venir hasta acá, no lo puedo creer... ¡estoy bien! –Dean continuaba mirándolo exactamente como lo habían hecho su madre y Liam esos últimos días y realmente lo estaba exasperando. -¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así? Por favor –agregó suavemente al ver la expresión sorprendida del moreno.

-¿Puedo? –Preguntó, señalando una silla y Seamus murmuró "Si, perdón", pero no se sentó. –Tenemos que hablar...

-¡Estoy bien!

-... de lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta –continuó como si el irlandés no lo hubiera interrumpido. La expresión de Seamus cambió instantáneamente y pareció ponerse más pálido, si acaso eso era posible.

-Dean, escucha... eso no... fue... –Seamus no lo miraba, no podía soportar que esos ojos lo miraran con lástima.

-Shay, entiendo lo que te pasa pero...

El irlandés finalmente lo miró, lleno de dolor. –No puedo hacer esto –Lo dijo tan bajito que el moreno apenas lo escuchó, pero no hacía falta. Todo el cuerpo de Seamus parecía estar gritándolo. Lo dejó salir de la casa, para darle espacio pero también porque ocurrió tan rápido que no hubiera llegado a evitarlo. Dean se levantó unos minutos después, intuyendo que su amigo estaba en el jardín detrás de la casa. No se equivocó, Seamus le estaba dando la espalda, tenía los brazos cruzados (lo notaba por la tensión en su espalda) y estaba mirando hacia arriba.

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies__  
__That you make up for all that you lack__  
__It don't make no difference, escaping one last time__  
__It's easier to believe__  
__In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness__  
__That brings me to my knees_

Dean se acercó a él, posando una de sus suaves manos en su hombro. El escalofrío que recorrió al irlandés traspasó su cuerpo.

-Hablame, por favor

Probablemente no habría abierto la boca, si esas tres palabras no hubieran sonado como un ruego. Después de todo le debía a su amigo una explicación y tenía razón en pedirla. Pero no podía decirle la verdad... simplemente no podía. Seamus giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo... hace algunos meses, descubrí que... que... me gustan los hombres. Nadie más lo sabe, eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo. Tengo miedo... de lo que pueda pensar mi madre, el pueblo –señaló los alrededores- los chicos en Hogwarts y... tenía miedo de lo que pensaras tú. Lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta, fue un malentendido. Estaba ebrio y triste... me dejé llevar pero no significó nada. Sólo sentí mucha vergüenza y... –frunció los hombros, como si el resto de la historia fuera obvio. En realidad no sabía que más inventar. Mentirle a Dean le estaba doliendo mucho más que quererlo. El moreno negó con la cabeza, una expresión seria que jamás había visto. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-No vine hasta aquí para que me mientas así, Shay

El irlandés sintió una punzada en el pecho. Bajó la cabeza, aún mas avergonzado que antes y vio que tenía varias gotas sobre la remera. Había comenzado a llover y no se había dando cuenta.

-¿Vas a decirme la verdad?

Seamus tragó saliva con expresión triste. –No puedo –admitió.

-¿Por qué? –el moreno parecía realmente enojado con toda la situación y Seamus no sabía qué demonios esperaba escuchar.

El cielo pareció estallar con él, porque de repente la llovizna se volvió aguacero. -¿¡Qué cambiaría!? –levantó la voz porque ahora estaba enojado y porque el ruido de la lluvia amortiguaba su voz- ¿Qué quieres escuchar? Que sueño contigo, que esa noche moría por besarte, que lo único que me detuvo fue que estuvieras ebrio, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti un maldito segundo de mi puta existencia, que tuve que venir hasta aquí porque no podía mirarte a los ojos. Que vivo escapándome de tus ojos y tu boca. Que no quería decir nada porque no quería perder tu amistad y ahora estoy a minutos de entender que esto nunca va a ser posible.. –ambos estaban completamente empapados y le costaba enfocar la figura oscura de Dean. Un poco por la lluvia y un poco porque estaba llorando furiosamente. –Y que nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti... Dios... Dean, yo... maldita sea... –Se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca, intentando aunque sea, acallar los sollozos. Ya no podía seguir hablando. Cerró los ojos. Tal vez si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría ahogarse en la lluvia y no escuchar el rechazo de su amigo. Una mano fuerte alejó la suya y sintió dos manos tibias tomando su rostro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Dean lo estaba besando, bajo la lluvia torrencial. Sus labios eran todo lo que había imaginado. Finalmente reaccionó y puso sus manos en la cintura del moreno, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Sus remeras completamente mojadas pegándose a sus cuerpos. Dean lo soltó muy lentamente y juntó sus frentes.

-Si sólo me hubieras escuchado, pero no... siempre tienes que ser un maldito impulsivo –Seamus se hubiera preocupado si no hubiera escuchado la sonrisa en su voz. –Vamos adentro –lo tomó de la mano y juntos entraron en la casa, sintiendo ahora el frío de la lluvia y viéndose realmente en el estado en el que estaban.

El irlandés se mordió el labio inferior, sin llegar a comprender del todo bien lo que estaba pasando. Era como un sueño. No, mucho mejor que cualquiera de los sueños que había tenido. Dean lo tomó de la nuca esta vez y lo apresó contra la pared, abriendo su boca pausadamente, juntando sus lenguas con parsimonia. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Esta vez Seamus lo tomó de la mano a él, guiándolo hasta su habitación. Se quedaron parados unos segundos junto a la cama, la única luz que se filtraba era la de la luna por la ventana justo a su lado.

Dean comezó a desabrocharse la remera, sin dejar de mirar a Seamus como si lo quisiera traspasar. El irlandés sólo pudo bajar los ojos cuando la remera cayó pesada al suelo, dejando al descubierto la piel morena, el abdomen perfectamente torneado por el Quidditch y esculpido por algún Dios que estaba castigando a Seamus por algún pecado del pasado. Se quitó su propia remera lo más rápido que pudo, el hecho de estar empapado complicó bastante la situación. La remera se le pegaba a la piel y no quería ceder. Los dedos de Dean lo ayudaron tímidamente, quemando todos los pedacitos de piel que iban tocando en el camino. Seamus se acercó a su amigo y casi sin poder creerlo, apoyó ambas manos en su pecho. El calor que emanaba de ese cuerpo le gritaba que no, no era un sueño. Sus manos viajaron por ese abdomen, intentando reconocer la piel, grabarla en su mente para siempre. Cuando llegó al borde del pantalón, se detuvo apenas un segundo y luego lo desabrochó, arrodillándose para ayudar a Dean a salir de esa trampa de agua. Cuando levantó la vista, estaba frente al estómago de su mejor amigo. En su línea de visión estaba su ombligo y la fina línea de vello que desaparecía por el borde de sus boxers. Sin pensarlo, tomó esa cintura con ambas manos y apoyó la frente contra esa piel morena con la que había soñado tantas veces y ahora se sentía imposiblemente tersa. Sólo supo que se había quedado en esa posición demasiado tiempo cuando escuchó el llamado de Dean:

-¿Shay?

-Táim i ngrá leat –escuchó como respuesta, el aire golpeando en la piel sensible entre su ombligo y sus partes bajas. –Táim i ngrá leat –volvió a escuchar. Otra vez y otra vez. Hasta que la cabeza de Seamus se alzó y con los labios apoyados sobre su piel, lo miró a los ojos. –Táim i ngrá leat, Dean –Los ojos le brillaban descomunalmente. El moreno no necesitaba un traductor que le dijera lo que el irlandés estaba diciendo, en su interior sentía que lo entendía perfectamente, como si esas palabras tuvieran sentido para él.

Dean le tendió una mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Con mucha suavidad, lo ayudó a deshacerse de su pantalón y se metieron en la cama. Lo abrazó por la cintura y le besó el hombro, todavía sintiendo la boca y las palabras de Seamus en esa porción de piel en su bajo vientre. Luego de unos momentos de abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua, tomó al irlandés de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Yo también –dijo, finalmente- Yo también te amo

No tardaron mucho en dormirse, los últimos días habían sido demasiado frenéticos para ambos. Cuando la madre de Seamus regresó a la casa, se acercó a la habitación de su hijo y llamó a la puerta. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, la abrió un poco para ver a los dos jovenes, durmiendo profundamente, enfrentados, las frentes casi tocándose. Sonrió. Su instinto maternal no fallaba, había sido una buena idea llamar a Dean. Entró a hurtadillas y tomó la ropa mojada para lavarla. Justo antes de irse, volvió a mirarlos. Suspiró.


End file.
